


Stop that Ferret!

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus! Wally, Birdflash - Freeform, Birdflash Week 2019, Ferret! Wally, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor! Conner, Gryffindor! Roy, Gryffindor! Wally, Hufflepuff! Dick, M/M, Ravenclaw! Kaldur, Ravenclaw! M'gann, Ravenclaw! Zatanna, Slytherin! Artemis, Tumblr: Birdflash Network's DickWally Week, Wand Theft, dickwally week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wally, in the form of a small, ginger ferret, scurried across the floor of the corridors of Hogwarts. In his small ferret mouth, Dick’s wand.Call me a rodent will he! How dare—“WALLY! Where are you? Give me back my wand!” Dick’s voice echoed through the halls. He was getting close. Time to get moving.





	Stop that Ferret!

**Author's Note:**

> For Birdflash Week, Day 5. The prompt: High school/College, but I tweaked it a bit and did a Hogwarts AU

         Wally, in the form of a small, ginger ferret, scurried across the floor of the corridors of Hogwarts. In his small ferret mouth, Dick’s wand.

           _Call me a rodent will he! How dare—_

“WALLY! Where are you? Give me back my wand!” Dick’s voice echoed through the halls. He was getting close. Time to get moving.

          Wally made his way to the stairwell, dodging the feet of other students. Once there he leaped onto the railing and, as nimbly as he could, scampered down the raining heading for ground floor. He ignored the shouts and cries of surprise and confusion as Wally scampered over the hands of the other students. Just before he got to the ground floor, near the Main Hall, Wally heard a cry from above.

          “HEY! SOMEBODY STOP THAT FERRET!”

          Wally looked up to see Dick running down the stairs, taking the steps three at a time in order to catch up to Wally.

          “Eeek” Ferret Wally screeched and booked it down the stairs as fast as his little feet could carry him. He had made it to the landing and scurried through the hall, aiming for the entrance to the courtyard.

          However, upon reaching the entrance, Wally was blocked by the, from his current perspective, towering forms of his friends.

          Megan, a sweet Ravenclaw girl, cooed at seeing him, “Awww, it’s so cute.”

          “Wait a minute” Artemis held up a hand, the Slytherin squinting at Wally, “doesn’t this ferret look like…”

          “And what does it have in it’s mouth?” Kal’dur asked, kneeling closer to Wally to inspect Dick’s wand, currently clasped in Wally’s jaws.

          Wally backed up, trying to make sure the Ravenclaw didn’t take the wand from him. He was just about to figure another way to get around them when;

          “GUYS! STOP HIM! HE HAS MY WAND!”

          Oop, Dick was here, time to go.

          Kal’dur was still kneeling; so, Wally sprung up, landed on the top of Kal’dur’s head and used it as a springboard to launch himself at Conner. The hotheaded Gryffindor yelped indignantly as Wally landed on his chest and scurried up his torso and onto his shoulder. From that vantage point Wally was able to leap from Conner’s shoulder to the floor and book it for the door.

          However, he was stopped once again. This time by his upperclassman Gryffindor friend, Roy. He was blocking the doorway, eyes trained on Wally and smirking.

          “Come on, Wally. Hand over the wand and no one gets hurt.”

          Wally backed up but was suddenly aware of the presence of several people behind him. The identities of those being his friends and his angry boyfriend. He was cornered, but he was not going to give up his prize so easily. In a last-ditch effort, he launched himself at Roy’s face. Roy was not phased, however, and managed to catch him, mid-air. Wally wriggled, writhed and thrashed in Roy’s grip, flailing around like a limp noodle. He did everything he could to claw for his freedom. Alas, Roy’s grip held fast, and as his friends surrounded his twisting form, Wally knew the chase was up, he’s been caught.

          Dick approached Wally, still in his fuzzy form, and tried to pull the wand from his teeth. Wally, who was nothing if not stubborn, bit down harder on the wand, preventing Dick from taking it from him.

         “Walls come on! Give it back.” His Hufflepuff boyfriend commanded.

         Wally was prepared to drag this on for as long as possible, however fate had had enough of his shenanigans, and had sent their Ravenclaw friend, Zatanna, into his path. She was walking by with a friend when she saw the group of them standing there. She said goodbye to her friend and approached them.

         “Hey, guys what’s going on?”

         Roy raised Wally up, showing him to Zatanna who was clued into the identity of the small creature based on his ginger fur.

         “Wally took Dick’s wand?”

         His friends nodded in unison.

         Zatanna giggled. “Hold on, I think I have something for this.”

         She pulled out her wand and muttered, “Homorphus”

         Wally felt the spells effects immediately. He felt himself growing larger, his paws extending into fingers and hands, his facial features rearraigning themselves, until finally he was his human, ginger haired self again, still being held in place by Roy. The wand was still in his mouth though.

         Dick tried to take the wand again. “ _Give._ ”

         This time the young Gryffindor finally spat out the wand, knowing he was beaten. “All of you suck.”

          “This coming from the guy who turned into a ferret, just so he could steal my wand and make me run down several flights of stairs to get it back? Hey, kettle, the name is pot, have we met?”

          Dick and Wally glared at each other for a couple seconds, before the burst into laugher and went in for a kiss. At which point, Roy promptly let go of Wally.

       “Ew! Warn me before you do that, god! Now I’ve got coodies on my hands.” Roy wiped his hand on his shirt.

       The group laughed and started talking about plans for later that day.


End file.
